


Hot Knights

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan visits the cloak closet for a whole new reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Knights

The ceremony had been beautiful. Obi-wan was always a sucker for two people telling the world that they wanted to spend all eternity together, something that he knew he would never be able to enjoy himself. He was glad that he had decided to come, at the the constant behest of the groom.

 

Obi-wan had known Kristopher for almost 15 years. They had first met at a local eatery where Kristopher struck up a conversation with a then much younger jedi padawan. He had been full of questions and Obi-wan was put off at first, but finally they began to talk and soon became fast friends. They had many interests in common and Kristopher couldn’t stop asking about being a jedi. They kind of worked.

 

It was not easy to have friends outside of the temple. They had to be understanding. Kristopher had always been understanding to Obi-wan. It had also given the young jedi a chance to live vicariously through Kristopher. He got to find out what it was like not to be locked away in a temple where you only saw those who were like you. 

 

Obi-wan appreciated all the times they had gotten to spend together. Kristopher was a good friend and someone Obi-wan didn’t mind sharing any concerns he might have with. His advice was usually pretty sound.

 

“Did you enjoy the wedding?” Kristopher asked as he approached Obi-wan, shaking hands and then grabbing him and throwing his arm around the man’s neck in a fierce hug. Hugging was not something jedi normally did, but with Kristopher, Obi-wan wasn’t always a jedi.

 

“I did,” Obi-wan smiled. “It was beautiful and your wife is absolutely stunning today.”

 

“Selina,” Kristopher called. “Come meet Master Obi-wan Kenobi.”

 

Kristopher’s beautiful dark haired bride smiled at Obi-wan as she approached. Her small head was encircled with beautiful flowers which created a crown. Obi-wan bowed politely to Selina and then took her hand, placing a small, chaste kiss on the back.

 

“The pleasure is mine,” he said. “Anyone who can put up with this guy deserves to be revered.”

 

Selina giggled lightly and looked up at her new husband. Obi-wan was thankful that they had decided to include him in their special day. This was only the second wedding that he had ever attended where he wasn’t the officiant or peacekeeper for the planet where the wedding was being held. It was refreshing.

 

“Are you staying for a little while?” Kristopher asked, breaking Obi-wan from his thoughts.

 

“I have to get back shortly, but I thought I would grab a drink before I went,” Obi-wan said smiling. “Congratulations friend.”

 

With a nod of his head, Kristopher and his new bride headed into the sea of people who were all awaiting their chance to wish the couple well. It was a touching sight to see all the people who were there to wish the couple luck in their lives. Obi-wan felt lonely suddenly.

 

“Master Kenobi?” a female’s voice said from behind him and he turned to see Senator Amidala standing behind him. Her hair was braided tightly and wrapped around her head, highlighting her bare shoulders and face. Obi-wan felt his breath catch at the beauty which stood before him.

 

“Senator Amidala,” he said bowing to her. “What are you doing here?”

 

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm sweetly. Her touch brought all kinds of sensation to his body and Obi-wan felt slightly uncomfortable, but smiled at her weakly. It had been almost six years since he had last seen her and she had grown even more regal in that time, if that were even possible.

 

“Selina is one of my former assistants,” Padme said never letting the smile leave her face. “She was very helpful in the first few months of me being a Senator. The question is, what are you doing here?”

 

Obi-wan cleared his throat, feeling somewhat nervous, but he had no idea why. “Kristopher and I are friends,” he finally said. “We’ve known each other for awhile. I’m happy that he asked me to share in his special day. Would you like to get a drink?”

 

The question spilled out before he could really think about what he was asking. Maybe asking a Senator to share a drink was too forward of him, although he had known Padme for many years. 

 

“I would like that,” she finally said and awkwardly pulled her hand away from his arm. He thought her cheeks flushed, but wasn’t really sure because Padme turned quickly and walked towards the bar located at the back of the room. Her dress was silver and dipped low in the back, showing her porcelain skin, disappearing below her waistline. 

 

Oh he was in trouble …

 

<><>

 

“...and then Anakin pulled me out and I survived although I needed at least three showers to clean off,” Obi-wan said laughing. Padme laughed along with him and then took a drink.

 

“Another round over here,” Obi-wan said signalling to the bartender.

 

“It sounds like you and Anakin have had a very adventurous couple of years,” Padme said.

 

“We have,” Obi-wan smiled. “But it’s all been about keeping idle hands busy and learning the ropes of being a jedi.”

 

“Idle hands?” she asked, her brown eyes peering at him over the glass she held in her hand.

 

“Oh teenagers are rather difficult to keep on the right path,” he laughed. “Sometimes we have to make sure that they aren’t thinking too much about all those things that their hormones want them to think about.”

 

“What about you Master Kenobi? Do you think about things that your hormones want you to think about?”

 

Obi-wan almost spit his drink out, but coughed several times, choking it down. He was sure his face was red, but he wasn’t really sure if he had heard her correctly. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

 

“Excuse me?” he asked her. She smiled leisurely and then took a sip of her drink.

 

“Do you partake in the pleasures of the flesh Master Kenobi?” she asked again placing her drink down on the table and eyeing him. Under her gaze, he felt slightly uncomfortable, but he tried not to let it show.

 

“Umm….” Obi-wan stumbled over his words, trying to pick out exactly what he should say. She was interrogating him or at least that was what it felt like.

 

“So you do,” she finally said, the smile never leaving her face. “That’s a good thing to know.”

 

Why was that good? Obi-wan felt as though he were struggling to find his footing on a very slippery riverbank and there was just nothing that would keep him from slipping into the cold water and being swept away by the current. Where was she going with this?

 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one,” she said and stirred her drink with her finger seductively and then pulled it from the glass and placed it in her mouth. Obi-wan felt the heat inside of his body growing as he watched her suck on her own finger. He shifted in his seat, making himself a little more comfortable against the growing stiffness in his groin.

 

<><>

 

Hands deftly pulled at buttons, ties and strings as Obi-wan made quick work of Padme’s dress finally loosening everything and letting the whole dress fall to the ground around her feet. It pooled like water in the silver moonlight. She stood, completely lacking any kind of undergarments, in front of him in the small cloak closet just off the main ballroom where the wedding reception could still be heard through the door.

 

Her hands were busy pulling on his tunic trying to get it over his head. He assisted her and threw it to the side. Bending over, he tugged off his boot and threw them in the corner with a thud. Her mouth found his and Obi-wan kissed her lips hungrily. Easily his tongue parted her lips and probed inside. Her tongue dance against his in the wetness of her mouth and Obi-wan could feel the hardness grow between his legs. 

 

Padme’s small hands dipped inside of his pants and he could feel her fingers deftly running along his length. He moaned into her mouth as she began rhythmically stroking him. Obi-wan thrust his hips forward to meet her hand with each stroke. It had been a very long time since he had found sex this exciting.

 

His hand roamed her small body stopping to pinch her nipples until they rose in reddened peaks against her alabaster skin. Pulling away from her lips, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled gently, letting his other hand drift between her legs. He let his fingers tease her, just settling in reach of her nub. Padme gasped and pushed her hips towards him, but he refused to move closer.

 

“Please..” she begged breathlessly into the small room. She pulled her hands from his pants and tugged at his hair as he switched nipples and began suckling loudly.

 

Obi-wan plunged two fingers into her wet core and she moaned. It was apparent that she hadn’t been with anyone in a very long time either. Her tightness aroused him further and he began to rhythmically push his fingers in and out of her.

 

Her lips found his again and kissed him passionately as she moaned into his mouth. He flipped her around and pressed her against the wall, pulling his pants down around his ankles and plunging his hardness into her. She gasped and he moaned rather loudly. Their bodies pounded together in a dance which was primal and carnal. Obi-wan’s hand wrapped around her shoulder and drove her with more force back onto him.

 

Padme’s voice began to rise and although there was a party going on outside, Obi-wan knew that if they were found it would be very embarrassing for the both of them. He slowed his pace, trying to keep her from shouting as loud as she could as she reached completion.

 

“More,” she growled at him and drove herself back onto him more quickly. 

 

“Shhhh,” Obi-wan said burying his face in her back. He quickened his pace as bodies slapped together in a joyful cacophony of urges fulfilled. 

 

“Harder,” Padme panted looking over her shoulder at him pushing herself back towards him with extreme force. Obi-wan aimed to please as he pounded into her, pushing her against the wall with force loud enough to create several thumps and bumps. 

 

“Krif,” he cursed. Padme howled and he put his hand over her mouth as her body degraded into wave after wave of muscle spasms. As the pleasure overcame her, Obi-wan continued and with one final hard push, released inside of her with a satisfied grunt. 

 

They stood there momentarily breathing heavily and letting the moment wash over them. Obi-wan stepped away from her and she turned, smiling at him. 

 

“I guess the pleasures are the flesh are yet another thing you are gifted in Master Kenobi,” she said and picked up the dress from the floor. She stepped into the gown and tied it with shaking fingers. Padme pushed past him, opened the door a crack to make sure no one was in the hall and turned to wink at him over her shoulder as she slipped out.

 

He was alone.  
  
  



End file.
